


黑手党与猫

by huntingbunny



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe-ABO, Alternate Universe-Mafia, Angry Sex, Kind of Underage, Multi, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Torture, bottom！Tybalt
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingbunny/pseuds/huntingbunny
Summary: 一个all提包的停车场，以黑手党AU+ABO为主，但每篇之间未必是同一个设定目前包括双表哥、红爹提包和朱提，也许会有球提和罗提阅前请阅读警告（鞠躬





	1. 选择权

**Author's Note:**

> *警告：ABO，现代AU，OOC没跑了，二设有，O大表哥（Tybalt），A小表哥（tybalt），精神双表哥、红家×大表哥，肉体红家×小表哥，杀手婊/子，原作设定被作者吃了个干净，本质是个大表哥搞事情小表哥替他受罚的沙雕故事  
> 因为只有图片备份，转文字花了些时间，又有很多乱码，所以可能有错别字（捂脸，也增添、删减了一些内容，比之前的更完整更流畅了，耶！

　　“我可不记得我们是这么教导你的，偷偷摸摸在家族事务后面打自己的小算盘。”卡普莱特老先生冷漠地看着被压跪在地上的青年，他的族徽已经被扯下，破损的衣物和颈后被划烂的皮肉粘在一起，黏腻的血散发着令人作呕的腥味，跪着的那人盯看地上一小滩属于自己的血，看起来根本没有回答老先生的意思，“看着我，Tybalt ! ”

　　“是的，老先生，您教会我们杀教和服侍，让Alpha老爷和他们的Omega夫人都高高兴兴的，再杀掉那些不高兴的，您确实教会我们很多。” Tybalt 慢悠悠地抬起头，他额顶的白发在原本的黑发中衬得格外突兀，血痕让他本就阴沉的面庞越发狠戾，忽明忽暗的眼睛像藏在枯草间凝视猎物的某种猛兽。

　　“你以为不会被发现，以为这样就可以巩固你——你们的地位？”老先生突然上前一步，手中的武术拐杖毫不留情地落在Tybalt的肩胛，Tybalt 紧咬着牙，汗水混着血从额头滑落，老先生做出一副若有所思的样子，“可你们有什么地位呢？下贱的0mega，和他没用的Alpha弟弟，本就该死在街上的下等人，就算你毁掉你的结合腺，不还是个流着水等操的洞而已！”

　　没在发情期见过 Tybalt 的人肯定不会相信他是个0mega，虽然仔细看的话他的五官确实比Alpha柔和许多，个子也不似Alpha们高大，但他将匕首捅进敌人身体后的笑容绝不是一个Omega该有的，更别提他身上总是带着似有若无的一丝血腥味。

　　Tybalt 从不掩饰他的第二性别，在外面他不屑于如此，而在卡普莱特家族中他没有掩饰的必要，十五岁生日那天几乎所有核心成员都参与了对他的“教育”，而在老先生亲自标记了他后，其他人再也按捺不住，年轻的孩子第一次接触欢愉就被当作泄欲的工具，一个又一个 Alpha 粗暴而随意地操进他的身体。卡普莱特从来不缺为了生存而投奔的小孤儿，他们本就没拿那两个捡来的小鬼当人看，其中大的这个分化为Omega更是意外之喜。

　　彼时十五岁的 Tybalt 抗争了也吃尽了苦头，最后的反抗唯有沉默忍受让那些Alpha感到无趣而已。他知道 tybalt 正在陪老先生的小女儿朱丽叶玩，那天发生的一切他都不会知道，这是 Tybalt 唯一的慰藉。他在痛苦中麻木起来，思绪退回记忆中以逃避现实的地狱。

　　他捡到一岁的 tybalt 时自己也才八岁。他和家人原本住在卡普莱特的地盘上，六岁时父母死于黑帮火拼，从此他便在街头生活，和野猫们一起住在大人挤不进去的角落。那天他本来准备去一栋大房子里偷面包吃，却看到那家的小保姆含泪将一个柳条筐放到大花园外的一座桥下，等那女孩哭着跑开，Tybalt 蹑手蹑脚地靠近那个柳条筐，小心掀开盖在上面的布帘，正看到一双小小的蓝灰色的眼睛和一个小小的天真的笑容。

　　Tybalt 也不知道自己在养活自己都费劲的情况下为何还要收下那个小家伙，为了养活 tybalt 他挨了更多打、吃了更多苦，甚至为了活命加入了维罗纳两大家族之一的卡普莱特。他只知道，看那小家伙总一副委屈样的脸上出现笑容、听那小家伙奶声奶气地叫他“哥哥”时，他才能感到他的人生还有意义。

　　现在二十七岁的Tybalt 毫不在意地笑了回去，他知道老先生的手段，老先生舍不得杀掉亲手培养的狗。而相比起他做的事，什么惩罚他都可以笑着应对。

　　老先生的眼睛中划过一丝残忍的光，Tybalt 控制着自己呼吸的频率，掩盖此时的脆弱。“你知道我们不会杀你但会惩罚你……你想让我们操你，是不是？反正你又不是第一次靠下面的嘴活着，这点惩罚根本不算个事。”老先生沉吟片刻，“彼得，tybalt 信任你，你去训练室找他来一下。”

　　彼得鲁乔离幵之前，他又补充道：“别再让事情复杂化，小子，如果五分钟内我沒见到 tybalt ,我会一枪打爆Tybalt的头。”

　　Tybalt发出一声怒吼，比起人的声音更接近野替的咆哮：“你要干什么？这些事都是我一个人做的，和tybalt没有关系！”他有些慌了，猛地挣脱按住他的护卫，不顾双手还束缚在身后就向老先生撞过去，武术拐权立刻落在他肋间，他弯起腹部缓解疼痛，后背上又挨了一记重击，Tybalt 吐出喉咙里溢上来的血，前后受的伤让他没了力气，但他还在挣扎着试图爬起来。

　　老先生看着他，纡尊降贵地伸出手抚摸过他汗津津的脸，手指不轻不重地按在他的右眼下方，Tybalt 像被叼住后颈皮的猫崽子一样不动了，那是他第一次被强暴时被掌掴而受伤的地方，浅浅的伤疤凝结着刻骨铭心的恐惧，卡普莱特先生熟稔控制之道，就像好的驯兽师都懂得在小豹子爪牙未利时让它们记住鞭子的滋味，它们就算长大了也不再敢生出逆反之心。

　　“你担心他？我听说 tybalt 杀人之后还会偷偷向你哭昵，他操过你吗？他那个身高，老二肯定大的能满足你吧？”老先生的话引起一阵猥琐的笑声，Tybalt 的脸被疼痛和仇恨扭曲，几个护卫将他拉跪起来，走廊的另一端传来两个人的脚步声。

　　“卡普莱特先生。” tybalt一眼就瞥到了跪在地上浑身是血的哥哥，却不得不强迫自己看向老先生，毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬。

　　“tybalt ,我们这里有点小问题需要你帮忙解决一下。”老先生和蔼地说，“你是Alpha对吧？”

　　tybalt轻轻点了点头，他的心绪全在不知发生了什么的哥哥身上，一点也听不懂老先生话中隐藏的意思。

　　“是这样，Tybalt借着家族的名义在外面发展了一点自己的业务，他做的挺不错，但你知道这对卡普莱特家族来说是最不能容忍的背叛。”老先生意味深长地停顿了片刻，满意地看着本就不知所措的年轻人瞪大了双眼，嘴唇微微颤抖，“你认为，我们该怎么惩罚他？”

　　tybalt 看了虚弱的哥哥一眼，戴着皮手套的双手攥成拳，他长着其他Alpha也羡慕的高个子，此刻却低垂着头，拼命按下心中充盈的恐惧和怒火，卑微地乞求宽恕。

　　“请您......惩罚我吧。”他最后说。

　　老先生像是早就料到了这个答案，他温柔地笑着，吐出来的却是浸过毒的话语：“好孩子，看在你这么关心你哥哥的份上，我给你两个选项：一，你亲自操你哥哥，就一次，反正你们也不是真的有血缘关系；

　　“二，我们操你。”

 

　　“不！你不能这样对他，这不管他的事！他是个Alpha! ”Tybalt 大喊，却一点反抗的力气也没有，他太了解tybalt 了，知道他会如何选择，伤口的剧痛仍在消磨着他的意志，他痛恨自己Omega的体质，纵是凶悍如他，也没有Alpha天生的强健和耐久——说实话，竹竿子一样的tybalt其实都比他更适合战斗。

　　“快点选，tybalt , —分钟内给我答案，要不然我就当着你的面把你哥哥操烂！ ”老先生厉声说，他比了个手势，立刻有人用一根布条勒住Tybalt的嘴。

　　tybalt又看了哥哥一眼，他背着光，Tybalt看不清他藏在深邃眼眶中的眼睛。tybalt毅然回过头去：“老先生，我接受您的惩罚，请您放过Tybalt 。”

　　老先生点点头：“我答应你．”

　　“没关系，哥，我是个Alpha。老先生，请您......” tybalt从牙缝中挤出声咅，他的本能在和他要说的话作对，但他什么也顾不上了，“请您操我！”

　　Tybalt拼命摇头，浸透了血水的布条磨破了他的嘴角，老先生微微一笑，宽大的手掌安抚地拍拍年轻Alpha的肩膀，然后用力一按，tybalt顺从地跪了下去。

　　“你想我怎么操你？”老先生亲昵地揉了揉 tybalt金色的短发，像是在安抚一只受惊的小猫。

　　tybalt一言不发地伸出手——他的手套还没来得及摘下，然后拉下老先生的裤子拉链，另一个Alpha的东西让他难以抑制地恶心，信息素在体内咆哮着让他战斗，放在他发顶的手指收紧了，他知道老先生正在不耐烦，于是他试探着凑上前，却被用力拽开。

　　“别像你哥哥似的，回答我。”老先生揉弄着他后脑的碎发，眼神冷淡漠然，“你想让我怎么操你？”

　　“请您......”tybalt沉默了片刻，用沙哑的声音喃喃道，“像操最......最下贱的Omega一样，操我。”

　　老先生大笑了起来，用力捧着年轻人的脑袋靠近自己的阴茎，满意地看着他迟疑地张开嘴伸出舌头，舔了舔那东西的前端，然后抬起头看着自己，有些核心成员也跟着发出笑声，老先生面无表情地示意他继续。

　　tybalt 咽了下口水，努力张大了嘴将半根阴茎都含在嘴里，他立刻发出干呕的声音，却不敢吐出来，头顶的手用力催促他继续，他放松下巴，收起牙齿，一点点让那东西进入口腔深处，老先生的阴茎实在是太大了，第一次给别人做这个的 tybalt 只合到中间就闭紧双眼，拼命抑制住干呕的感觉。

　　老先生对年轻的Alpha不耐极了，他用力按住tybalt 的头，胯下一挺直接将自己顶入tybalt 的喉咙，受刑的Alpha瞪大眼睛，挣扎着向后躲闪，干呕带来的喉咙收缩让老先生舒爽不已，他又冲撞了几下，年轻人发出呛水的声音，眼泪和汗水打湿了面庞，他快要窒息了，老先生这才撤出来，任由tybalt跪趴在地上痛苦地喘息。Tybalt 没法说话，只得用闷住的嘶声安慰弟弟，他眼中布满血丝，手腕被粗糙的麻绳磨得鲜血淋漓。

　　虽然不在发情期，老先生还是放出信息素压制着两人。老先生热爱宴会，他的信息素也是美酒与狂欢节那令人愉悦的气味，但在这一股子浓郁的血腥味中，他强大的威压让所有在场者都有些喘不过气来。

　　“再来，tybalt ，如果你不想一会儿太痛的话，就别让我忍时间太久。”老先生坚硬的鞋尖顶了顶 tybalt的脑袋，被点名的年轻人颤抖的双臂将自己支撑起来，脸凑过去，这次他有了点经验，先顺着舔过去，然后慢慢地将其含入嘴里，调整头的位置，“卖力点！要不要让你哥哥来教你？”

　　tybalt 惊慌地摇摇头，无法吞咽使一些唾液流下来沾到他的胡子上，脸颊也被Alpha的巨物撑了起来，那双灰蓝眼眸中流露出一丝绝望，老先生被取悦到了，他拍了拍 tybalt 的脸，在后者笨拙地吮吸下舒服地哼了一声，但这种程度对久经战场的老先生来说，终究还是不够的。

　　“好了，孩子，还是别浪费时间了，”他把自己退出来，tybalt 没能掩饰好一瞬间流露出的解脱的神色，但他的轻松没能坚持过一秒钟，“彼得，让奶妈准备点乳膏，她不需要知道干什么用。”

　　彼得鲁乔快步跑开，他知道朱丽叶此时正和奶妈在一起，虽然小姐已经不再是小女孩，但偶尔和奶妈一起在庭院中享受阳光和品尝新鲜奶酪仍是她偏爱的消遣，不处理家族事务的时候，朱丽叶小姐和她的同龄人一样天真热忱，她会听奶妈讲一些夫人都未必记得的陈年往事，继而露出羞赧的笑容。

　　彼得知道 tybalt 喜欢朱丽叶，朱丽叶也有几分喜欢这个“表哥”，虽然只是兄妹之情而非爱情，毕竟 tybalt 陪她长大而他们俩又都是Alpha，但彼得相信朱丽叶不会放任她未来将要继承的家族如此对待她所爱的也深爱着她的人。

 

　　“求求您......” tybalt 抑制不住地轻颤起来，他是Alpha，没有一件身体构造是为了被别人操而设计的，“我可以学，请您再给我一次机会！”

　　老先生嗤笑一声，展开双臂：“看看这屋子里的人，就算你的下巴掉了也照顾不了我们所有人吧，怎么了？你们听得够清楚，我说的是‘我们操你’而不是‘我操你’。我准许你用润滑，已经很照顾你了，好孩子，别再给自己找麻烦。”

　　tybalt 身体缩在一起，不住地摇头恳求老先生开恩，老先生一把拽下他脖子上的黑色颈带，彼得在这时带着乳膏跑了回来，老先生放开 tybalt 的领子，拍了拍手，两个强壮的护卫走到tybalt身后，牢牢抓住他的双手然后拧到身后铐住，他们压住他的脊背，让他以一种屁股向上翘而腰部向下的姿势趴在地上。

　　随着老先生走到 tybalt 身后，Tybalt 更用力地挣扎，他不能眼睁睁地看着弟弟被这样对待，他曾日夜向上帝祷告不要让 tybalt 遭遇相同的命运，在弟弟分化为Alpha时他本以为上帝终于聆听了他的乞求，没想到这也是上帝的嘲讽的一部分。

　　tybalt 看上去已经放弃反抗了，他的脸紧贴着冰冷的地面，双眼盯着兄长，带着淤青和浊液的嘴角勉强址出一个微笑，他在老先生扯下他的制服裤子时闭紧眼睛。Tybalt的喉咙里发出咆哮，他后悔了，并不是后悔于自己背地里做的事情，而是后悔没能把一切都做得天衣无缝，后悔连累到了他一直用命去保护的弟弟。

　　在第一根蘸着乳膏的手指伸进他退化的只剩下排泄功能的泄殖腔口时，tybalt 吸了口气，随即咬紧牙关，第二、第三只手指毫无怜悯地跟上，一起挤进干涩狭窄的甬道，tybalt眼前一黑。疼，实在是太疼了，乳膏基本没起到什么作用，他感觉有液体顺着大腿流下直到他被褪到膝弯的裤子那里，他猜大概是出血了。

　　手指变着花样捣弄着Alpha 脆弱的地方，稍长的指甲时不时划过软肉，tybalt 发出压抑的低泣，指关节因攥得太紧而泛白，又一根手指送了进来，像对待一件物品一样开拓着，这些简单的准备不是为了受刑者少遭折磨，而是为了施暴者们过一会能更加愉悦。

　　“放轻松，孩子。”老先生抽出手指，嘴里说着安慰的话，下身却猛地顶了进去，tybalt 从胸腔里挤出一声变了调的哀鸣，泪水不受控地流出，“放松！”

　　伴随着拍击的脆响，一阵难忍的疼痛在 tybalt 的右侧臀瓣上炸开，他的后穴因疼痛绞紧，这似乎惹到了老先生，他从 tybalt 身体中退出，一把取过护卫替他拿着的武术拐杖，抽出藏在里面的短鞭，对着tybalt被迫抬高的臀部狠命抽了几下，年轻人彻底瘫倒在地上，连像样的哭喊都发不出来。

　　老先生放下鞭子，重新扶起年轻Alpha的腰，以折磨的速度缓缓顶入，他重重抽插，力道之大几乎顶伤 tybalt 的内脏，tybalt 的阴茎可怜兮兮地缩在腿间，房间里其他人都在观赏他被侵犯时泛红的耳朵、鼻尖和带着雾蒙蒙的眼睛，Tybalt则扭过头去，老先生决定暂时不管他，身下的动作愈发凶狠起来，tybalt 终于再次哭叫出声，本就是红色的制服被他的血染成更深的红色，老先生最后一挺身，温热的液体悉数灌入年轻Alpha的泄殖腔。

　　Alpha只在有Omega信息素的时候才能成结，而这间屋里唯一的 Omega划烂了自己的结合腺，老先生享受了一会高潮余韵，轻松地退出 tybalt 的身体。有几个核心成员露出不加掩饰的欲望，老先生看在眼里，他理好衣物，退后一步，像每个合格的领袖一样默许手下享受自己的战利品。

　　tybalt从耳鸣中恢复过来，他感到更不堪的东西正流下他的大腿，被撕裂和使用带来身体和精神的双重痛苦，这痛苦几乎让他失去了思考能力，另一双温度更高也更有力的大手扣住他的髋部，一根更粗的东西捅了进来，tybalt 什么也不知道了，他唯一能做的就是遵循本能发出凄厉的哀嚎。

　　“Tybalt，看着他！”老先生走到Tybalt身侧，和蔼地说，“看着我们是怎么使用你弟弟的，看着他是怎么为了你被当作玩具的，看着他，要不然最后进入他身体的就是你的枪，子弹会打穿他的肠子，你知道那需要多久才能死去。”

　　Tybalt 僵硬地看向弟弟，第二个人正在享用他，Alpha的后面虽然不适合插入，但远比Omega紧致，尤其是在被操开之后，反倒能带来不一样的舒适。幸运女神似乎是打定主意这一天不站在兄弟俩这边，第二个人还没发泄完，他的同僚便走上前来，两个人点头笑笑，Tybalt心里一沉，他用好不容易积攒起的力气挣扎，用受伤的肩膀去撞老先生的腿，老先生点点头，勒在他嘴里的布条被取下：“求您了，放过他吧，接下来您怎么对我都行，您杀了我，放过他吧! ”

　　老先生伸出手制止住第三个人，那人恭敬地点了下头，回到等待的人中去，第二个人似乎有点失望，他狠狠顶了 tybalt几下来泄愤。

　　“孩子，你做出了选择，他也做出了选择，你难道要我在这么多家人面前失去威信吗？”老先生的手漫不经心地揉过Tybalt头顶的一撮白发，“你看，我可以让他舒服一点，虽然你毀了结合腺，不再受 Alpha信息素的干扰，但你自己还是可以分泌一点信息素吧？我记得上次进的药中有促进信息素分泌的，有点Omega的信息素对 tybalt 是件好事。”

　　“不！”Tybalt 慌乱地拒绝，如果感受的是全然痛苦，他还能帮助 tybalt 恢复，但如果这痛苦里还混着扭曲的快乐，Tybalt也不敢想弟弟会怎么样，“老先生，求您了，我做的事并没有损害家族的利益，我一直忠于卡普莱特家族！”

　　“看门狗总是觊觎屋子里柔软的毯子，也许它走进屋子里并不是对主人不忠，但为了让它摆正自己的位置，它会被停一天饭，或是挨上一顿好打，”老先生阴沉地说，“做出了选择就要承担后果，Tybalt，这是我的家族，规则由我来制定，你只管遵循。”

　　Tybalt看向弟弟，年轻Alpha还没失去意识，但看上去也沒好到哪去，失去颈带的束缚，他的上衣微微敞幵，露出身上大大小小的疤痕，他的裤子还挂在腿弯，两条腿痉挛般颤抖，靴子在地上摩擦，像在狮子的撕咬下濒死的羚羊无力地蹬腿反抗，黏腻的血和精液从他股间流下，他身后的人还在不知餍足地抽插，手指在 tybalt 的腰上留下瘀痕。tybalt 哑着嗓子呻吟，破碎的声音叫喊一些无意义的话，但 Tybalt听懂了，他在喊“哥哥”，在喊“彼得”和“朱丽叶”，他在喊“求您放过我”，Tybalt的心痛得揪在一起。

　　终于轮到第三个人，他没有急于操tybalt的后面，而是走到 tybalt 前面，揪着他的领口把他从地上拽了起来让他跪好，然后拉开自己的拉锁，用肿胀的阴茎拍了拍 tybalt 的脸，tybalt畏缩地摇头，身体无意识地向后退去。

　　那人笑了笑，然后一脚踩在 tybalt 的阴茎上，坚硬的鞋底不留情地碾压着脆弱的器官，tybalt仰起头，大张着嘴，过度使用的嗓子几乎发不出声音，只有嘶哑的气声昭示出他的痛苦，那人便趁机用手抵住他的牙关，另一只手扶着自己的东西一捅到底。剧烈的动作让失去束缚的制服松松垮垮地挂在年轻人身上，通红的胸口若隐若现，那人似乎觉得有趣，空闲的手伸到 tybalt 胸前，将衣服扯得更开，然后不轻不重地揉捏着Alpha小小的乳首，怪异的感觉令 tybalt 向后弓起腰，试图离开胸前的刺痛，男人笑着，手上却是用力一拧，终于逼出受刑者的一声痛呼。

　　老先生感觉目己又硬了，像他这个年纪，普通的Omega都不一定能让他在这么短的时间内硬两回，征服一个Alpha 的感觉确实别有味道，第三个人在要释放之前离开了tybalt的嘴，走到他身后将他推倒在地，然后就着之前留下的润滑操进合不拢的小洞，老先生再次走上前去，抓着 tybalt 的短发让他抬头看着自己，“后悔了吗？” 

　　tybalt点点头，又马上想起什么似的拼命摇头，他乞求地看着老先生，天生的八字眉让他平添几分乖巧，Alpha们从来不屑于求饶，但 tybalt 的意志和理智已经徘徊在他的极限。

　　老先生解开他双手的束缚，tybalt 艰难地支撑起自己，迎合着身后施暴者动作的频率，老先生解开了自己的拉链，将硕大的头部靠近 tybalt 失去血色的嘴唇，tybalt 几乎是立刻含住了它，卖力地舔弄着，柔软的舌头小心地照顾着整根巨物，他使尽浑身解数来侍奉嘴里的东西，希望能避免再次被顶到窒息。

　　老先生好整以暇地享受着，小Alpha比刚才进步多了，他整张脸都埋在自己的胯下，老先生几乎能感受到他轻颤的睫毛扫过自己的腹部，但这还是不能使他满足。他的手指在tybalt脑后慢慢收紧，tybalt知道要发生什么，更加卖力地吮吸，老先生安抚般“嘘”了一声，然后扣住他的脑袋开始抽插，每一下都深入喉咙，一伸一缩的喉头肌肉让他享受不已，却折磨得 tybalt 求死不得。

　　毕竟老先生年纪大了，终于冲撞了几下，稍稍抽出后射进 tybalt 嘴里，tybalt 发出干呕的声音，将嘴里的东西吐了出来，胸瞠剧烈地起伏，他身后的人似乎被他窒息时绞紧的后穴取悦到了，也释放出来，然后用 tybalt 的衣摆擦净自己，满足地回到其他人中。

　　“如果你想给目己减轻点痛苦，现在是你的机会，孩子。”老先生在确认tybalt还能听见他说什么之后宣布道，“你把我的东西舔干净，再自己用这根短鞭插到自己射出来，我就让你和你哥哥离开，从此无事，另一个选项是我现在离开，让护卫们进来随便享用你和你哥哥，那之后的事情我就无法保证了。”

　　“您答应的......操我，放过Tybalt......” tybalt艰难地说，“您答应我的！ ”

　　“那个承诺仍然有效。”

　　Tybalt死死咬着牙，阻断他声音的布条又被勒回来，他无法告诉弟弟无论怎么远结果都是一样的，老先生绝不会放过任何人。但 tybalt 还抱有希望，他颤抖着俯下身子，一点一点舔着地面上的精液，酸胀麻木的舌头沾着乳白的浊液，像是饥饿的小猫舔舐着牛奶。tybalt的味蕾早就失去了作用，他机械地舔着，恶心的味道充满口腔但他毫无感觉，他甚至舔到了一些Tybalt之前被用刑留下的血。

　　当他舔干净地上的秽物后，老先生将短鞭扔在他脸上，他瑟缩了下，短而粗的鞭柄布满细毛剌，人手去握并不会有感觉，但敏感的内腔难以承受如此的折磨。tybalt 将其拾起，伸手向自己的身后摸去，那个不该承受插入的入口已经被操得湿润柔软，但轻轻一碰就疼的要命，tybalt又捡起被丢在地上的乳膏，里面还剩了一点，他缓缓地将乳膏涂在鞭柄上。

　　“快一点，我们还有其他家族事务要处理。”老先生傕促道，tybalt 抬起臀部，小心调整将鞭柄插进自己的身体，他疼得直冒冷汗，先前受的伤被毛刺扎到，血又流了下来。他想起老先生的条件，用这根短鞭操到自己射出来，这根本做不到！他趴在地上，努力用肩膀平衡自己，然后左手伸到胯下。

　　“别用手，tybalt ，我说的是操到射出来。"老先生冷酷的提醒让 tybalt 发出一声呜咽，他彻底绝望了，在这样的剧痛中无论如何也不可能射出来，“那么，还是让护卫们来吧，正好你哥哥也想帮你分担点痛苦。”

　　Tybalt看着弟弟被逼到绝境，他知道就算他用这短鞭把自己捅烂也不可能达到老先生的要求。能让Alpha轻松一点射出来的，只有Omega的信息素，Tybalt犹豫了。

　　老先生冷笑了一声，俯下身子拍了拍 tybalt 哆嗦的脸颊，品味着那双蓝眼睛中的绝望。Tybalt 没有别的办法了，失去了结合腺的他不能放出太多信息素，但诱使一个年轻Alpha发情还是绰绰有余，他闭上眼睛，放任自己面包房中烘焙的温柔味道流淌出来，他听到tybalt的喘息陡然加重，渐渐的，清爽的海风的味道传了过来。

　　有人说信息素的味道是一个人心底渴望的味道，比如Tybalt 惹人发笑的面包味，比如老先生热情的宴会气息，而 tybalt，他和哥哥只见过一次大海，是在帮家族运送货物时见到的，那时他才十岁，向往地凝视着水天描接的辽阔海面，忘记了手中的工作，那次他被打得很惨，三天后才勉强能下床走动。而当他分化为Alpha并散发出咸咸的海洋的味道时，向来硬汉的Tybalt 也忍不住流下泪水。

　　tybalt 闻得出哥哥的味道，他不情愿但还是被拽入了半发情的状态，腿间因疼痛和恐惧而缩作一团的东西有了抬头的迹象。他不是个禁欲的修士，但最近繁重的训练和任务让他无暇舒缓自己，在Omega信息素的撩拨下，他很快硬了起来。

　　还不够，他被搅作一团的头脑费力地思索，不能用手，他离成功还差那么一点。本能促使他放低身体贴近地面，然后在裤子粗糙的布料上摩擦自己，这起作用了，他感觉自己就快到了，而令人安心的麦香和奶油味更加浓郁，不断温柔地指引着他，tybalt 终于闷哼着射了出来。

　　“真是感人啊，小伙子们。”老先生拍了拍巴掌，像是在表示赞许，他看着瘫软在地上的年轻Alpha，“好，我会兑现我的诺言，彼得，送他们带去医疗室。”

　　彼得立刻跑上前扶起 tybalt，软鞭随着他的动作和含不住的液体一起落在了地上，彼得皱着眉替他将裤子提上去系好，又用自己的袖口拭去他脸上的污浊，护卫松开对Tybalt的钳制，他艰难地站起身，也伸手扶住弟弟，tybalt 看了看他，露出幼稚的胜利者的笑容，旋即昏了过去，刑讯室的门打幵，彼得带着两个朋友缓缓离开，门又关上了。

 

　　朱丽叶正站在回廊的暗处等待他们，她焦急地咬着嘴唇，手中的电话正在联系人页上，在清一色的红色备注中，两个蓝色和一个紫色的标签格外显眼，早些时间她发出的消息“猫王子们出事了”只得到了紫色备注的“嘎嘎嘎嘎活该！”作为回复，但她知道他并非幸灾乐祸，而且另外二人也一定知道了消息。

　　当她分化为Alpha并进入家族事务的内部时，她发现自己曾经安宁的生活全是假象，一直陪她玩耍任她“欺负”的表哥其实是家族收养的杀手，机灵老实的彼得鲁乔是一顶一的毒品鉴定师，而卡普莱特家族与蒙太古家族的斗争像绞肉机一样粉碎了无数无辜者的性命，父辈的仇恨像毒药般腐蚀着新的一代人。

　　朱丽叶在父亲用来给枪支交易打掩护的舞会上见到了警察局长的侄子茂丘西奥，还有他的好朋友罗密欧和班伏里奥。在阳台上，卡普莱特的朱丽叶与蒙太古的罗密欧握紧双手，两个年轻人倾吐爱慕之情也倾吐了对各自家族的失望与希冀。

　　朱丽叶决定从细节处入手洗白家族，彼得知道后告诉了Tybalt , —向仇恨蒙太古的杀手先是试图陌止朱丽叶与蒙太古扯上关系，但为了他所效忠的朱丽叶的卡普莱特家族变得更好，他最终还是同意了帮助朱丽叶，将黑钱洗白投入慈善，削减家族的毒品交易，给一些无辜被牵连的人通风报信......

　　看到备受折磨的两个哥哥，朱丽叶捂住嘴巴，泪水不住流下，彼得乔鲁摇摇头，带着兄弟俩走向医疗室相反的方向，那里是大宅隐蔽的出口，而他知道一辆骚包的紫色轿车会在那里等待。

　　消息闪了两下，是蓝色备注R，朱丽叶悬着的心回到原处。过了一会儿，她的手机又响了，是父亲在找她，她擦干眼泪，坚定地向会议室走去。过去的苦难与谬误是上一代人留下的遗祸，但这一次，年轻的希望们正要挣脱枷锁，这一次，选择权在他们手中。

　　END


	2. 掣肘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于提包令人难忘的成人日...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警告：ABO，现代AU，芬达海！鸥鸥袭！ A红爹×O大表哥（Tybalt），有路人×大表哥，和chapter 1 共享一个设定，十五岁第二性别分化即成年所以不算童车！和上一章一起吃更好吃哦（wink

　　Tybalt站在卡普莱特家主的办公室门外，手指时刻搭在腰间的匕首上，他早早被叫过来，但在先生与房间里那位地位远高于他的人谈完话前，他都只能站在这里等候。

　　他压抑住走动的欲望，莫名的烦躁笼住了他，不仅是因为长时间无意义地等待，Tybalt最近一段时间都烦躁不已。平日他会爬到到高一点的地方——比如大宅的天台或是园中老栗树的树顶，让凉爽的晚风吹散烦心事，但这次亲爱的老栗树也帮不了他，Tybalt俯瞰着维罗纳表面和平但暗地里红蓝分明的街区，只觉得躁动感撕扯着胸口，几乎让他无法呼吸。

　　彼得鲁乔说那只是因为他的十五岁生日快到了，大多数人都会在十五岁生日前后一段时间内分化出第二性别，感觉奇怪是好事，至少他不会是个平庸的Beta，就像彼得自己一样。不过Beta不会受到信息素味道的影响，那正是成为顶尖毒品鉴定师的首要条件，年轻的彼得就正在接受训练，家族需要这样的人才。

　　门打开的声音打断了Tybalt的神游，他下意识绷紧脊背，站得笔直，家族的首席教官走出门，阴鸷的双眼扫过Tybalt，沉默着伸出手。

　　Tybalt立刻明白了教官的意思，他把腰带上的匕首取下，递到教官手中，匕首离开他手的一瞬间，教官反手抓住他的手腕，Tybalt的反应速度和力度都远不如作为职业杀手多年的教官，在他能作出反击前，右手已经被拧到身后，整个上半身被擒住，挣扎不得。

　　“放轻松，小子，只是必要的安保措施。”教官的声音一贯的冷静清晰，不容反驳但不难遵从。两只手都被软手铐靠在背后，Tybalt在心底嘲笑了卡普莱特先生的谨慎程度，居然连一个本家族最末流的杀手都要提防。不过话说回来，这也正是一个唐应有的。

　　门打开了，卡普莱特先生半带着微笑，欢迎似的看着他。

 

　　其实Tybalt听说先生要见他时还是颇为诧异的，因为今天是个很特别的日子。

　　今天是朱丽叶的七岁生日。

　　小公主天刚亮就从床上跳起来，穿着她最喜欢的红裙子，磨着奶妈找tybalt哥哥玩。卡普莱特收养的孩子大多数是十二三岁，只有 tybalt是跟着哥哥加入家族的小不点，朱丽叶的“宠爱”给了 tybalt一点额外的自甶，Tybalt也可以作为保镖待在他们身边，享受一些没有训练和任务的闲暇时间。

　　在彼得鲁乔匆匆跑到大宅的庭院里叫他过来时，他正远远地看护着先生的小女儿朱丽叶，在庭院的另一边，穿着漂亮小红裙的朱丽叶趴在tybalt背上大笑着，想让这个大她一岁的哥哥把她背起来，tybalt的脸憋得通红，眉毛耸搭着，但还是努力维持平衡不让朱丽叶摔下来。

　　“Tybalt，卡普莱特先生叫你去他的办公室一趟，你认得路吗？”彼得喘着气，今天所有人都在为朱丽叶的生日宴会忙碌，彼得大概是正在干活时被抓来找他，不然凭他的身体素质，不至于跑这么一段路就气喘吁吁。

　　“先生从来没找我去过他和核心成员们议事的办公室，彼得。” Tybalt无奈地看着朋友——至少彼得一直以他的朋友自居，他的忠诚和热情都不像个杀手学徒。

　　最后是朱丽叶不情愿地从tybalt身上跳下来，给他指明了路。“早点回来，Tybalt哥哥，今天是我生日，爸爸会给所有人准备礼物的。”朱丽叶提到和蔼的爸爸，忍不住咯咯笑了起来，她当然不会知道这也是先生笼络下属的手段之一，Tybalt暗想。

　　现在Tybalt就站在办公室门口，面对先生温柔的眼神有些不知所措，教官站在他身后，轻轻推了下他的肩膀示意他进去。Tybalt惊讶地发现几乎所有他有幸见过的核心成员都在办公室中，还有几个他不曾见过的，先生的办公室比他想的小得多，这里大概只有十个人却已经没有多余的空隙。

　　“Tybalt，你的教官们都向我推荐过你。”先生走回去坐在书桌前，轻轻晃着手中薄薄的资料，“虽然你和家族没有血緣关系，但你已经证明了你是个合格的成员。”

　　卡普莱特先生摘下眼镜，按了按眉间，柔和的目光投向他。“我们有你的资料，今天对你来说应该是个合适的日子。生日快乐，孩子。”

　　Tybalt眨眨眼，想到朱丽叶的话。他只知道先生在生意场上从来冷酷无情，用心机笼络下属的忠诚，但现在看来，也许他对属下的关心确实是发自真心的。

　　没人知道也没人在意的是，今天也是Tybalt的生日。

　　Tybalt痛恨过生日。和很多流浪儿不同，Tybalt很清楚自己的生日是哪天，就在他六岁生日的第二天，蒙太古与卡普莱特发生火拼，两个蒙太古误杀了他的父亲，又在他的母亲崩溃冲上去时连开数枪。Tybalt有时会被梦中的枪声惊醒，被他弄醒的弟弟则会凑过来，抱住他的手臂安慰他，两个流浪儿藏在狭小的巷子里，幼猫般相互慰藉。

　　但先生知道今天是他的生日，还打算把正式承认他为卡普莱特家族成员的日子选在今天，Tybalt毕竟还是个年轻人，鼻子兀的有些发酸，只是双手被铐在身后没办法揉一揉来缓解。

　　“在这之前，我需要知道一件事情。”先生温柔地说，“从你最近的表现来看，你不会是Beta,我想尽早知道你的性别，然后确定你在家族中的发展方向。”

　　Tybalt下意识点点头，先生站起身来，伸手招呼他走到书桌前，Tybalt走到灯光最亮的地方站好等待，他的心跳得更加用力。在五年的流浪生活和四年的艰苦训练后，他终于会被接纳，在这世界上有一个属于自己的位置。

　　接着Tybalt感到下腹一阵难忍的剌痛，他不敢弯下腰，汗水很快划过额角。Tybalt的嗅觉突然灵敏起来，他能闻到办公室内其他人身上似有若无的味道，然后他闻到一股酒味，越来越浓重清晰，好像有人在开一场宴会，姑娘和小伙子们跳起欢快的舞步，彻夜不停的狂欢，年轻的汗水与泪水为值得的人流下。

　　Tybalt意识到那是先生的信息素，其他人的信息素淡的几乎不见，只有一个有点像面包的味道还若隐若现。他听见有几声压低的笑声，先生也微笑着看向他，似乎还带丝怜悯。

　　Tybalt后知后觉地明白了，那是他自己的味道，他闻上去像是在烘焙坊里忙碌了一个下午，身上粘着面粉和奶油，又像是急不可耐的偷儿将来之不易的面包揣到怀里，面包屑沾满了衣服。

　　Tybalt感觉自己前面有了反应，已经十五岁的大男孩对勃起并不陌生，但当着这么多大人物的面，还是会感到难堪。刺痛渐渐变成了麻痒，他皱紧眉，并起双腿试图阻止那股感觉，他在慌乱中注意到先生脸上的微笑不见了，取而代之的是一种难以捉摸的神色。

　　“我的好安托里尼，你确定他是所有受训者中最优秀的？”先生语气平淡地问教官，后者恭敬地点点头，“那就有意思了。”

　　先生绕过桌子走到Tybalt面前，强大的威压让Tybalt抖了一下，他比先生矮一点，只能仰起头看着先生。先生伸出手，手指卷起他额头前一绺碎发，Tybalt头顶一块的头发有变白的迹象，他还很年轻，那种属于老人的颜色本不该找上他。

　　先生松开他的头发，向他身后挥挥手，教官上前一步，鞋尖准确无误地踢在Tybalt的腿弯，力度刚好让他一松力跪倒在地。Tybalt脑中警铃大作，强压下反抗的欲望，他虽然不太清楚到底发生了什么，但直觉告诉他事情绝不会向他想要的方向进行。

　　“孩子，也许没人和你说过吧，一个接近成熟的Alpha在接收到强大的Alpha信息素时，本能会让他迅速成熟，表现出强烈的攻击性来反抗同类的气味。”先生还是平淡而和蔼的语气，Tybalt却不寒而栗，下腹的感觉更加难以忍受，他被逼的弯下腰去，先生轻笑出声。

　　“但一个快成熟的Omega遇到Alpha的信息素，只会臣服于对方，顺从地张开腿......”

　　Tybalt低吼一声打断了不堪的话语，他试图站起来，但腿软得像刚连续不停地跑了几千米，他知道发生了什么，而他拒绝相信。

　　“这倒是解释了你为什么会留下那个小不点儿，年纪不大就有做母亲的觉悟了啊。”先生笑着说，一边走上前把Tybalt拽了起来，他摇着肩膀挣扎，先生稍微用力向前搡了他一把，他就失去平衡栽倒在书桌上，藏在衣服里面的小十字架硌得他胸口生疼。

　　下一秒卡普莱特先生用手肘死死压住他的脊柱，另一只手扯下松松垮垮的训练裤和棉质短裤。Tybalt拼命挣扎扭动，脱力的双腿几乎不受他控制，先生的手划过他的尾椎向下探去。

　　“诸位朋友，看来我们家族收下了一个了不得的小家伙。”愉快的声音伴随着的是毫不留情的动作，先生的食指探入Tyablt的后面，未经人事的孩子惊叫出声，试图向前躲闪，腿胡乱踢着，“你们见过这么有攻击性的Omega吗？”

　　第二根手指抵在穴口时，Tybalt费力扭过头去，长期在街上讨生活 让他极其坚韧，但面对无法掌握的危险时他也不耻于求饶。“先生，求求您停下，唔！ ”手指没有片刻迟疑便捅了进去，示弱换来的只是更加不在意的对待，Tybalt的心沉了下去。

　　“Tybalt，你知道为什么家族只收养十二三岁的孩子吗？ ”先生停下了手指的动作，“这是一种筛选，Omega的体质不适合街头的生活，大部分早就死了，其他的也会在我们的训练中逐步淘汰掉，能坚持到十五岁的，除了少数Beta外全是Alpha，这么多年从未有过例外。

　　“然后，一个Omega在那么多Alpha中脱颖而出，Tybalt，我该怎么做？”

　　Alpha的信息素突然加重，狂风暴雨般袭向被压制的Omega,，Tybalt只觉得后面有种失禁的感觉，他咬牙咽下即将脱口的尖叫，先生惊喜地“哼”了一声，手指用力翻揽两下后抽了出来，伸到 Tybalt 眼前。

　　看着先生手指上亮晶晶的粘液，Tybalt抑制不住地抽泣起来。他才十五岁，他希望有一天能离开黑帮的世界去过正常的生活，他需要保护尚年幼的弟弟，他不可能也绝不能是个Omega！

　　“说实话你让我有点为难，毕竟我们从没处理过这种情况。把你交给训练Omega的教官呢，唔，那些训练会让你不能再做杀手。但把你当作精英杀手来训练，万一你被敌人标记，对家族太不利了。放你回到街上呢？”先生思索着，Tybalt惊惧地摇头，被黑帮抛弃的Omega不可能在街上活下去，因为敌家会很快找到他，然后......“好吧，那就只能这样了，孩子，为了生存有时候就是要付出一点代价。”

　　Tybalt痛苦地闭上眼睛，先生放开对他的压制，用手帕擦净手指上的东西，一边揪住他的领子把他提了起来，Tybalt双腿发颤，努力不让自己从桌子上滑下去。

　　“这个礼物本来就是要送给你的，今天是我女儿的生日，同时也是你的生日，你知道我会送所有人礼物。”先生又走回来，Tybalt还没看清他拿的是什么，左耳的耳垂便炸出剧痛，血顺着脖子流下，沾湿了一小块领口。在光洁桌面上的倒影中，Tybalt看清那是一枚耳环，小小的，疼痛的，沾满了血的。

　　“谢......谢谢您，先生。”

　　"那还不是全部的礼物，还有一个，只有我的妻子有幸得到过的礼物。”先生再次将他禁锢在自己与桌子之间，然后俯下身嗅了嗅 Tybalt的后颈，每天大量的运动让年轻人养成了经常洗澡的习惯，身上除了微弱的信息素味外清爽干净，只有受伤耳朵带来的血腥冲破了平和的表象，“面包，为了面包甘愿做杀手，那么为了面包又有何不可以甘心挨几顿操呢？”

　　在Tybalt反应过来之前，先生重重咬了下去，尖锐的犬齿刺破腺体附近的皮肉，血和浓郁的信息素一起涌出Tybalt的结合腺，汹涌的Alpha信息素冲击着他，本能劝他做出雌伏的姿态，理智也告诉他不要再反抗，他已经被标记了，像他这样年轻而无力的Omega，无论如何也没法反抗自己的Alpha。

　　但男孩在Alpha的威压下发出一声变了调的怒吼。他被击碎了，就会用这碎片去割伤对手，为了伤害敌人他从来不惜伤害自己。终于蓄了些力气的双腿猛地踢向先生，正在享受标记Omega的征服快感的先生没能躲开，Tybalt那经过训练的攻击让他痛呼出声。

　　“该死的！”先生立刻用力将他翻了过来，带着家族戒指的手掌紧接着落在Tybalt脸上，全部力量都集中在这一掌上，几乎打碎了男孩的颧骨，戒指硬生生划开了他右眼下的皮肤，一瞬间他的眼前漆黑一片，温热的液体淌过他肿胀麻木的脸颊，那里会变成一个不显眼的疤痕，但将永远跟随着他，提醒着他招惹到头狼的下场。

　　“我欣赏你的反抗精神，Tybalt。”先生的声音永远温和平静，但核心成员们，那些和他一起摸爬滚打建立家族的首领们，都知道他发怒的前兆是什么样，“但你必须明白，这种精神不能对我。”

　　先生在他的衣服上擦掉手上的血，然后对着教官伸出手，教官从一旁的衣架上取下挂在上面的一把武术拐杖，那是首席顾问大人为朱丽叶准备的生日礼物，和她父亲的那把配套，同样量身定制，只是小了一号，而且是象征卡普莱特的红色而不是漆黒。

　　“那是我女儿的，给我我自己的。”先生命令道。

　　“恕我直言，先生。”教官为难地说，“如果您还希望这个小伙子为家族做事，就请别用您的那根，我们都见过那根拐杖是怎么打断别人脊椎的。”

　　“放心，安托里尼，给我就是了。”教官不敢再违拗先生的意思，只得将挂在旁边的黒色拐杖递给先生，“我不会把你的得意门生变成残废的。”

　　武术拐杖的手柄抵在了Tybalt的身后，前粗后细的结构像是做工粗糙的假阴茎，先生空闲的手摩挲过Tybalt的后颈，揉捏着被自己咬破的结合腺，然后将手柄一捅到底。Tybalt的脊背弓了起来，他大张着嘴，空气从嗓子中挤出，泪水混着血一起流进他的嘴里。

　　“我本来没打算让你太遭罪的，孩子，但你在街头待了太长时间，总是学不会服从。”先生轻轻转动手柄，那个坚硬冰冷的东西旋转着开拓，Tybalt分泌出的那点润滑根本不起作用，那是种无法逃避的痛，和肉体所受的伤不同，Tybalt觉得那根东西正在揽动他的灵魂。

　　先生楸住Tybalt微长的头发，一点点抽出手柄只留最粗的头部，然后猛地插了回去，又缓缓整根抽出，Tybalt急促地喘息以期平复疼痛，脸色变得惨白，汗水浸湿了衣物。

　　“今天我有不少事要忙，没时间在你这耽搁，但该做的还是必须做......你真是个麻烦啊，孩子。”Tybalt背对着先生，只能看见擦净的拐杖被放到桌上，然后听见拉锁拉下的声音，火热的东西蹭了蹭他的臀缝，没做什么准备就操了进去。

　　第一次被Alpha填满的快感和撕裂的痛楚同时冲上Tybalt的大脑，不堪重负的大脑顿时一片茫然，就像老电视的雪花屏发出刺耳的杂音，其中一个杂音特别尖锐高亢，令人心烦也令人不忍，Tybalt又能看清眼前的真实世界时才发现那是他自己发出的声音，他立刻死死咬住嘴唇不再发出一点声音。

　　先生例行公事般挺动腰胯，成熟Alpha粗大的阴茎费力地进出着狭小紧致的穴口，这是他所标记的Omega，他必须保证这孩子的第一次是自己的，这是Alpha的本能，他们需要保证头生子的血统。  
　　Tybalt的双手在手铐允许的范围内摇晃，像是要抓住点什么，但只是徒劳。他的身体不断被顶向前，直到靴子离开地面，只有脚尖着地。

　　先生用力托住他的胯骨，手指在年轻人干瘦但柔软的臀部留下深印，身下的动作更加凶猛，Omega的身体分泌出更多液体保护自己，阴茎的抽插带出一点液体，湿漉漉的粘在先生的耻毛上，还有些蹭在Tybalt的大腿根部。先生终于发泄够了射进去时，Tybalt才哆嗦着发出一点哽咽声，性生活规律良好的卡普莱特先生射的不算太多，但还是有含不住的体液从饱受折磨的腔口挤出来。

　　"别太担心，今天不是你的发情期，我无法成结，你不会怀孕的。”先生安慰的话听上去更像是嘲讽，他用手帕擦净了下体，顺手把它塞进Tybalt的穴口，男孩低泣一声，仍没有发出屈服的声音。先生叹了口气，松开手任由Tybalt趴在桌子上喘息。

　　唐卡普莱特整理好衣物，西装笔挺，看上去完全不像是才操过一个刚分化的孩子，他看了看手表：“朋友们，家族的各项事务都依仗诸位打理，无以为报。今天是小女的生日，但她还太小，不值得诸位亲自祝贺。为了弥补各位，也权当做我为朋友们准备的一份薄礼。”

　　先生对着趴在桌上静静啜泣的年轻人比了个“请”的手势，转身拿起那根漂亮的红色武术拐杖——他女儿的生日礼物，悠然地离开办公室。门关上的声音在寂静中格外刺耳。

　　“先生总是这么慷慨。”家族的顾问第一个走了过来，抓住Tybalt被缚的双手将他从桌子上拽到地上，那手帕像条小尾巴一样随着他晃动，引来一阵大笑。

　　“虽然是先生用过的，但十五岁，天啊，保罗，文森特，你们多久没玩过十五岁的小家伙了？ ”顾问的脸因欲望而扭曲，嘴微微张开半露着舌头，Tybalt沉默着，就在顾问的脸凑到他脸边时，他一跃而起，坚硬的头骨一下子砸在顾问的鼻子上，鼻血顿时喷了出来。

　　“操，小崽子！”顾问跳了起来，手忙脚乱地用手捂住鼻子，血顺着指缝淌下来，旁边有人递给他纸巾，他匆匆拭去血污，“你就是吃不够教训，是吧？”

　　他捡起先生放在桌上的武术拐杖，作势要打下去，教官上前一步拦住他。“西蒙，用点脑子，先生可不会愿意见到这孩子被打残。”

　　顾问不满地看着他，最终放下手：“把你的教鞭借我，安托。我这是在帮先生教育他。”

　　鞭子的破空声后是肩膀皮肉绽开的剧痛，Tybalt被熟悉的疼痛喚醒，他不再压抑自己喉咙中的咆哮，彻底无力的双腿和酸软的下体迫使他跪坐在地上，但他露出犬齿的威胁和脸上干涸的血迹仍让对方不敢过分靠近，只能借那根教鞭削减他的锐气。

　　“小子，我记得你还有个弟弟。”顾问在抽了第三鞭后停下，Tybalt扭动身体缓解剧痛，后背上是明显的血痕，“不知道会不会也是个可以随便操的Omega。”

　　“别打他的主意！” Tybalt猛地抬起头来，没发现自己声音因慌张而尖锐得可怜。

　　“那就需要你做出点表示了，孩子，先生说的对，为了生存有时候就是要付出些代价。”顾问的怒火还没有消散，他笑了笑，再次举起教鞭。

　　平日训练中教官们也会用教鞭指正犯错的孩子，但那都是点到为止的惩戒，而不是泄愤地乱挥。等到顾问气喘盱吁地放下教鞭，Tybalt已经在地上蜷成一团，没有衣物覆盖的地方几乎全是鞭痕，顾问不敢对他的脸动手，所以格外关照他的臀部和大腿，有些先生留下的液体因Tybalt的躲闪而流出来，和Tybalt的血一起沾湿了手帕。

　　“先生就是太仁慈了。”顾问踢在他肚子上，然后用脚分开他的双腿，拽出手帕然后直接操了进去，被Omega忤逆的愤怒让Alpha本就被欲望支配的大脑只剩下一件事情，用阴茎让这不懂事的小子懂得顺从自己。

　　Tybalt咬紧牙关忍受身后的操弄，施暴者完全没有技巧只靠蛮力猛冲，带给他的是全然的疼痛和屈辱，但这算是好事，从这场强奸中享受到了只会让他更恶心。

　　随着一声低吼，精液灌入甬道，顾问那本应是木材清香却闻上去更像朽木的信息素气味占据了Tybalt的鼻腔，标记他的信息素与这股入侵者的气味缠斗着，唯一会感到难受的只有Tybalt自己。最终入侵者的味道散了下去，先生的威仪确实远非其他Alpha所能比，夹在这场无声战争间的Tybalt却感到胸腔中火烧般折磨。

　　顾问又在他的腰侧踢了一脚，才心满意足地让出位置。虽然Tybalt连挣扎的力气都不再有，但其他人见识到了他的狠劲，倒也不约而同地选择不去操他的嘴，反正后面淌着水的小穴比没做过这事的嘴有吸引力多了。

　　“第一次就这么骚，以后先生可有的享受了。”

　　“看这水流的，啧，不愧是小年轻，就是紧。”

　　“记住怎么迎合Alpha了吗？帮唐教教你。”

　　他们一边享受着先生的礼物一边品头论足，像是在点评一件商品，—部电影或是一个玩具。Tybalt不知道谁正在操他，第几个人正在操他，后面还有多少人，他的下半身几乎失去了知觉，只有被顶弄得向前时小十字架硌在皮肉上的痛楚提醒他这是现实，比地狱更加不堪的人间。

　　在淫靡的抽插声和压抑的吸气与喘息声中，Tybalt似乎听见了朱丽叶的笑声，彼得鲁乔看自己挽刀花后赞叹的声音，tybalt在叫自己“哥哥”，他最重视的人没有受到伤害，他们永远也不会知道发生了什么，这是Tybalt仅存的慰藉。

　　他毫无反应的样子让大家有些扫兴，有人抠弄他受伤的地方，好让他别像块木头一样沉默，泪水模糊了Tybalt的双眼，但他用力咬住沾着精液和血的手帕，额角绽起青筋，连嗓子里的痛呼和呻吟一起咽回去。

　　Tybalt感到眼前发黒，整个世界都晃个不停，他努力瞪大眼睛，前方只有遥不可及的、紧锁的大门。

 

　　Tybalt回到房间时，tybalt已经睡着了，小男孩在床上缩成一个球，手指不安地微微抽动。他一天没回来，tybalt肯定担心坏了，其他人都忙着朱丽叶的生日宴会，无暇搭理一个八岁的小崽子，tybalt眼圈有点红，看来是偷偷哭了一会。

　　Tybalt在心底叹了口气，走到弟弟床前为他盖上被子，伤口让他的动作笨拙不堪，小男孩的眼皮动了动，缓缓睁开。

　　"哥哥？”tybalt揉揉眼睛，露出惊喜的笑容，“哥哥你回来了！等一下！”

　　他手忙脚乱地把自己从被子里挣脱出来，光着脚跳下床，从储物柜里掏出一个用外套裏得严严实实的东西。

　　“哥哥你去哪了？今天是你的生日啊，彼得哥哥来找你，”tybalt小心把裏在里面的东西拿出来，邀功一样看着Tybalt，“他给你带的蛋糕，是托罗萨林从朱丽的生日宴上带出来的。”

　　为了不让蚂蚁毁掉蛋糕，tybalt用自己的制服外套包住了蛋糕，有些奶油沾在上面，已经凝固了，如果被发现，tybalt肯定会被严厉地教训一顿。

　　“他说男孩子们都不能参加朱丽的生日宴，但是女生们，罗萨林还有玛格丽特她们都去啦。”小男孩自顾自地说着，声音有点委屈，又有着忍不住的兴奋，“罗萨林说她们玩的可开心了，她也祝你生日快乐。”

　　Tybalt看着黏腻的、白色的奶油，强忍住呕吐的欲望，他摸了摸弟弟的脑袋，像往常一样哄着他说：“你吃吧，哥哥不喜欢蛋糕。”

　　“哥哥！”看着tybalt委屈的眼神，Tybalt无奈地沾了一点奶油放进嘴里，甜丝丝的奶香和他记忆中插了六根蜡烛的那块蛋糕一样，他只觉得嘴里是血和灰烬的味道。“好啦，剩下的都是你的，快点吃，吃完别忘了漱口再睡觉。”

　　“哥哥，生日快乐！ "tybalt从裤子口袋里拿出一个小挂坠，捧着宝贝一样期待地看着Tybalt,小脸上满是自豪，“这是我用帮彼得干活赚的钱买的，我找了好久才......"

　　Tybalt紧紧抱住弟弟，受了多大痛苦都很少流出的泪水像找到了宣泄的出□，他无声地哭着，tybalt笨拙地拍了拍他，毛绒绒的短发扫过Tybalt受伤的脖颈。

　　Tybalt想要杀掉那些把他当作泄欲工具的人，想要离开这里，但他没有那个能力，况且他无处可去，他是被唐卡普莱特标记过的Omega，没人有会敢救下唐扔掉的垃圾，如果被蒙太古和其他敌对的家族抓到，结局只会在死亡之外有更多鲜血、性和其他令人作呕的东西。

　　他紧接着又想到了自我了断，那是最快最简单的解脱方式，只需要一把小小的匕首，他又是个中高手，可以精确地割开自己的喉咙，用血呛死自己，甚至可以将刀尖从肋骨的缝隙中送入心脏，没什么痛苦就离开这个令人窒息的世界。

　　但是......Tybalt又看了看熟睡的弟弟，如果自己死了，他们会怎么对tybalt？就算朱丽叶喜欢他这个玩伴，也不能保证哪一天会厌烦，朱丽叶会是个伟大的唐，但在那之前呢？

　　人如果了无牵挂，也许会活得更好。但也正是这些牵挂，组成了人活下去的理甶。

　　Tybalt摸了摸胸口的十字架，那是妈妈留下的最后的东西，他艰难地蹭下床，跪在床边开始祷告，希望上帝能听到他的请求，哪怕一次也好！

　　从今天开始，他要祈祷的除了自己和弟弟的生活外还多了一样，那就是祈求全能的主不要让tybalt分化成Omega，不要经历他所经历的一切。

　　他不知道上帝何时能听到他的声音。

　　END


	3. 教导

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17岁的朱丽叶迎来了第一个Alpha发情期，唐卡普莱特总是为女儿准备了最好的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：A朱丽叶，O小表哥，虚假骨科GB（女A男O），有少量红爹×提包，是小表哥半强迫半自愿教小朱生理课的沙雕故事  
> （依然是现代黑手党AU，设定和之前的两篇并不完全相同，朱丽叶大概是克妹版，超爱她！

　　卡普菜特家族的继承人分化成Alpha这件事在地下世界激起了不小的波澜，虽然毫无道理，但人们通常认为表象性别是女生的孩子更不容易分化为Alpha，其他家族也是这么希望的，朱丽叶若是 Omega，其他有Alpha继承人的家族就可以明目张胆地觊觎卡普菜特家族的产业，如果朱丽叶是Beta，她就不得不允许家族麾下最老资格的首领们自立门户，那样至少会大大削弱卡普菜特家族的力量。

　　可她偏偏是个Alpha，年轻而充满生机，热情又野心勃勃，这让很多想分一杯羹的家族掐死了对抗卡普菜特的念头，也让卡普菜特家族在地下世界有了更大的筹码和话语权，不过，却也在某种意义上带来了一点麻烦。

　　朱丽叶自十六岁分化为Alpha后就一直盼望着成人日的到来，北意大利的夏季阳光又一次洒在维罗纳的砖瓦小路上时，年轻 Alpha终于迎来了她的十七岁生日，也准备着迎接紧随而至的第一个发情期。女孩沉浸在即将长大成人的自豪与喜悦中，其他族人却开始发愁了。

　　众所周知，虽然抑制剂可以有效减少发情期的异常反应，但照顾一个首次发情的Alpha最好的办法总是找一个有经验又不在发情期的Omega来教导他。老卡普莱特当然舍不得让女儿用抑制剂对抗初次发情，这本该是一个Alpha除了标记情投意合的Omega外最美好的记忆，他也确实有手段让女儿得到最好的，但问题就在于，他不可能在家族外找一个Omega来帮助女儿，在家族战争中没有使不出来的手段，精明如老卡普菜特，怎么会冒着被其他家族刺探情报的危险找家族外的Omega?

　　但在家族内找也实在不太容易，卡普菜特家族很少豢养Omega, 他们不信任这些“脆弱的东西”，少数几个特殊的Omega杀手也都被老卡普菜特或者其他首领强制标记过，勉强可以信任他们，但让他们来教导未来的家主显然并不合适。

　　在顾问和几个首领都担忧着少家主的第一次发情期该如何度过之际，老卡普菜特反倒显得早有把握。他思考女儿分化的事情很久了，无论她是哪一种性别他都早为她铺好了路，现在，他当然有比送去一个普通的Omega更好的打算，这是他精心准备的一份送给女儿的绝佳成人礼。

　　朱丽叶的生日刚一过，老卡普菜特就让顾问把命令下达给家族的传令官彼得鲁乔，彼得会在一天内把合适的那个人叫回家族的总部。

 

　　朱丽叶躲在被子下，她有些不舒服，身上笼着一层薄汗，这是发情期到来的前兆。房间里安静得能听到她的呼吸声，那股野浆果酸中带甜的气味愈发浓重，她在等待发情期的到来，也许是明天，也许是下一秒，盼望是令人焦急的，却也是甜蜜的。

　　“朱丽叶小姐，您在吗？”门外传来奶妈的声音，兴冲冲地带着 几分急切，“有人要见您，小姐。”

　　朱丽叶不情不愿地穿上柔软的拖鞋，裏紧被子走到门口，猜测着会不会是爸爸带着能帮助自己度过首次发情的Omega来了，她其实不太喜欢这个主意，但又不能违逆父亲的旨意。她打开门，目光正对上一个宽阔的胸膛。

　　“哥哥！ ”朱丽叶的眼睛亮了，也不顾身体的不适，一下子扑到门口那高个儿青年身上，搂住他的脖子，“哥哥，提伯尔特，你怎么回来啦？”

　　"我听说你的成人日快到了，朱丽。”提伯尔特用力将挂在自己身上的朱丽叶抱起来，走到床边将她轻轻放下，“现在感觉怎么样？”

　　提伯尔特的身上总有一点似有若无的血腥气，也许是因为他总穿着一身暗红的制服，也许是他真的沾着几滴来源不明的血。他高大瘦削，神色阴沉，正在为家族做一些见不得光的事。但在朱丽叶看来，提伯尔特只是也永远是那个陪她度过童年的玩伴，那个保护她不受任何伤害的哥哥。

　　“还好。我以为爸爸派了很多生意上的事给你处理，你应该很忙吧。”朱丽叶看着提伯尔特不甚明显的黑眼圈，浅浅叹了口气，不满于父亲对他下属的压榨。

　　她分化为Alpha后就渐渐开始了解家族的事务，也知道了提伯尔特并不真是她的表哥，而是家族为了扩充势力而从孤儿院中收养的学徒。在处理生意纠纷的事上，提伯尔特和他的老师们一样出色，也因此常年被老卡普菜特安排在外，在谈判桌或战场上为家族牟取更大的利益。

　　“我没关系，重要的是你。”提伯尔特站在床前，手指在手套中有些不自在地弯曲又放直，“别怕，朱丽，我会帮你的。”

　　朱丽叶微微皱起眉，提伯尔特说的话如此奇怪，如果她不知道哥哥是Beta的话，几乎都要以为他是打算在那方面来帮她。

　　可我确实不知道提伯尔特到底是不是Beta，他从没说过。朱丽叶被这突然的想法吓到了，随即又在心底笑了自己的敏感，提伯尔特怎么可能是Omega呢，就连敌对的蒙太古家族的继承人罗密欧，那个看似柔弱的情场浪子，散发着柑橘香气的小子，也是个Alpha。况且，没有Alpha或者Omega能十几年如一日隐藏自己信息素的味道，朱丽叶可从没闻到提伯尔特有任何特殊的气味。

　　“你要帮我什么？帮我磨快刀刃，帮我系好腰带和匕首套吗？就像从前那样。”她半开玩笑地看向提伯尔特，后者勉强勾起嘴角还给她一个微笑，然后在朱丽叶一点点收起笑容变得震惊的表情中脱下马甲，开始解村衫的纽扣。

　　“等等！哥哥，你在干什么？”朱丽叶从床上坐起来，一把按住提伯尔特解扣子的手，她只觉得一阵头晕目眩，“不，这不可能！”

　　“你需要有人来帮你一下，而我可以，是的，就像我们以前那样。”提伯尔特安抚般说，缓慢但强硬地挣脱开朱丽叶的手，继续脱那件暗红的衬衫。朱丽叶拼命摇了摇摇头，发情期之前的脱力让她没办法阻止提伯尔特的动作。

　　他们都是孩子时，朱丽叶不止一次见过表哥光着上半身，有时是去练习徒手格斗不得不脱下衣服免得血把它们弄脏，有时是和彼得鲁乔他们打球回来热得出汗才脱下衬衫，他匀称的肌肉在皮肤下流畅地运动着，小小的朱丽叶总觉得哥哥像是《丛林之书》中的黑豹巴希拉。

　　但自从提伯尔特正式开始服务于家族，他们见面的时候就少了很多，偶尔见到他，也永远是丝不苟地将扣子系到最上面一枚，有时候还要配上黒色的颈带，将自己的一切藏在阳光无法触及的地方。

　　现在这层柔软的盔甲被卸下，提伯尔特上身完全赤裸，和朱丽叶记忆中不同，现在的他苍白却强壮，身上零星分布着伤痕。朱丽叶能分辨出刀伤和枪伤，似乎还有几处烫伤，她听说提伯尔特曾遭过刑求，却也分辨不出哪些疤痕是那时留下的。

　　重要的是，她不想再在提伯尔特的身体上留下伤口了。

　　“为什么？”她近乎自语般说。

　　提伯尔特似乎被这个无力的问题逗乐了，他半低着头，开始脱那双漂亮的军靴，当他赤脚站在地板上时，他停下动作，思索了一 会，才看向朱丽叶的眼睛：“因为我是Omega，现在没有发情，所以不会怀孕，而且我忠于家族，忠于老先生，绝不会背叛你。这些理甶够吗？”

　　朱丽叶咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。“不。就算你和我没有血缘关系，你也是我的哥哥，我不能......"

　　“这是老先生的命令，但也是我的意愿。”提伯尔特稍微抬高声音打断她，朱丽叶看得见他眼中翻滚的情绪。

　　老先生的命令，这理甶足够了。

　　他不再多说，单手解开裤子拉链，迟疑了一下，松开手任凭裤子在重力作用下落在脚背上。把长裤踢到一边后，他自嘲地看了看自己身上仅剩的拳击短裤，伸手推在朱丽叶肩上，轻柔地将女孩按在床上。

　　提伯尔特弓着身体悬空压在朱丽叶身上，慢慢低下头，引导着朱丽叶亲吻自己的下唇，年轻的Alpha在撩援中轻喘着，握住提伯尔特手臂上的双手渐渐用力，提伯尔特知道她正在学着掌握主动权，就一点点侧过身躺在床上，任由妹妹翻身将自己紧紧压住。

　　他深深呼了口气，闭着眼睛扯下短裤，然后向上抬起腰，缓缓张开双腿。朱丽叶看着眼前的景象，脸上浮起红晕。她高大的、健壮的兄长，她童年的英雄与保护者，在战场和谈判桌上同样锋利的卡普菜特之刃，就这么向她敞开自己，性器静静藏在修剪得当的金色毛发间，泄殖腔的入口在空气中微微收缩，像是在邀请和讨好。

　　提伯尔特看上去比他实际上更从容，朱丽叶看上去和实际上一样完全不知所措。

　　“我该怎么做，提比。”慌乱中朱丽叶叫出了那个很多年都不曾提起的昵称，提伯尔特滞了一下，她小时候念不好他的名字，就总是这么叫他的。什么时候她不再是那个缠着他的小女孩了？什么时候他不是那个任由她撒娇的哥哥了？

　　“把你的手给我，朱丽。”他握着她的手伸向自己身后，Alpha的信息素让那里已经微微湿润了。朱丽叶的手指修长而柔软，她的脸还是泛着一丝红色，不敢相信自己就要对哥哥做这种事，“跟着感觉来，慢一点，先......先进入一节手指就好。”

　　异物入侵的感觉如此鲜明，提伯尔特无意识地哼了一声，朱丽叶的脸红得像在滴血，插入提伯尔特后穴的一节手指也停在那里，逼得他泄出几乎不可察的呜咽。

　　“再进去一点......”朱丽叶点点头，一只手把住他的腰胯，另一只手的食指试探着向更深处探索，她身子伏得那么低，闻得到提伯尔特身上淡淡的沐浴液的味道，她猜他特意清洁了自己。Omega泄殖腔末端的软肉吸住朱丽叶的手指，朱丽叶抬头看了看哥哥，他正控制着呼吸，不让自己发出哪怕一丝可能会让朱丽叶感到不安的声音。

　　"提比，我这样做对吗？”朱丽叶急切地问，她不想哥哥难过甚至受伤，如果一定要做，她宁愿两个人都享受到。

　　“好极了，小云雀。”提伯尔特忍着不适扯出微笑，那是除了朱丽叶以外没人在他脸上见到过的神情，几乎称得上是温柔了，虽然后穴被手指搅弄让他脸色发白——朱丽叶非常轻柔，但他对这个姿势有着太多不好的回忆，“动一下，轻点，然后把中指也像刚才那样伸进去。”

　　朱丽叶认真的样子让提伯尔特差点笑出来，他不记得有没有人和自己上床时这么照顾他的感受了。那些粗暴和羞辱他都能游刃有余地面对，妹妹温柔的开拓却让他不知如何应对。

　　两只手指无师自通地交又剪着，提伯尔特感觉穴口湿成一滩，身体习惯性分泌出过量的润滑，以免被操进来时撕裂受伤。

　　朱丽叶不知道Omega正常的自我润滑该是什么样的，但本能让她被"哥哥为自己变得这么湿”取悦到了。两只手指畅通无阻后，无名指也小心地加入它们，模仿着交合的动作，刺激着敏感的内壁粘膜，更多润滑分泌出来，几乎打湿了朱丽叶的手指。

　　“可......可以了，你可以进来......”提伯尔特发觉自己的声音过于尖锐和紧张了，他清清喉咙，免得这份紧张影响到朱丽叶，“慢一点——唔！”

　　年轻Alpha的动作凶猛而不得要领，她太紧张也太着急了，几乎是一下子全部撞了进去，提伯尔特只哼了一声便将痛苦的呻吟全部咽了下去，火热而跳动的性器在他体内彰显着自己的存在。

　　“我，我弄疼你了吗？”朱丽叶的发顶摩擦着提伯尔特的胡茬，她敏锐地听到被硬生生截断的痛呼，赶紧抬起头看着哥哥，“对......对不起，我该撤出来吗？”

　　提伯尔特哭笑不得，痛的嘴唇哆嚓的是他，被吓到的却是朱丽叶。他始终担心这强加在他们身上的性会改变朱丽叶对他的态度，现在他的心终于可以平静下来了。

　　“没关系，朱丽，继续吧。”他深深呼吸，让疼痛随着气息一同散在空气中。

 

　　卡普菜特先生看着监控中的画面，小口啜饮着威士忌，那个Omega在女儿的动作下攥紧床单的样子让他由衷为女儿自豪。他从没这么得意于当年的决定。

　　朱丽叶才七岁就已经显出Alpha的气质，卡普菜特先生决定为她养一只猛犬，一个只听令于她的Alpha。他知道从小养大的狗才最听话，为此他特意去了自己夫人一直在捐助的孤儿院。

　　卡普菜特先生挨个看着站成一排的男孩子们，一个又高又瘦的男孩吸引了他的注意，男孩眼眶深邃，眉骨下垂，显出一副委屈的样子，但又能从他脸上看出一点不知几代之前的西西里血统，那双蓝眼睛中带着不顾一切的凶悍。

　　那孩子——提伯尔特没有辜负先生的期望，他是个出色的学徒，家族顾问认为他有成为首领的潜质，而在另一方面，朱丽叶很喜欢这个哥哥，提伯尔特从玩伴变为保镖，总是尽职尽责地站在朱丽叶身后，有一次甚至用身体护住朱丽叶掩护她逃离危险，这让老先生对他更加信任和喜爱。他打算好了，一旦朱丽叶完全进入家族事业，提伯尔特会是她的临时顾问，以及她手下最忠诚的首领。

　　老先生的如意盘算却在提伯尔特十七岁时落空了，当他看到家族医生提供的体检报告上明晃晃的“Omega”时，还不愿相信自己费心培养的孩子是个废物，但当他看到提伯尔特躺在临时据点的破床上，浑身发热还不住因疼痛和欲求而呻吟的样子，失望和怀疑瞬间变为暴怒。

　　怒火混合着欲望几乎让老卡普菜特失去了控制。

　　他把那孩子脸朝下按在木板床上，不顾他破了音的求饶，草草扩张了几下就操进未经人事的后穴，凶猛地抽插起来，刚分化还未完全发情的年轻 Omega完全无力反抗汹涌的Alpha信息素，更无法承受强暴与撕裂带来的屈辱和痛苦，他胡乱的哭喊声被按着后颈的手压进枕头里，年轻的身体在沾满血与精液的床单上被逼到高潮。

　　卡普菜特先生最后的理智就是没有标记那孩子，即使在混乱的欲望中他也不断思索着如何把这个劣势化为优势。当他发泄后离开临时据点时，他又看了昏过去的年轻Omega一眼，一个完整的计划已经在他的头脑中成型。

　　他派医生给提伯尔特疗伤，并不准任何人向外透露提伯尔特的真实性别，伤口愈合后提伯尔特继续跟随家族的首领们学习，表面上一切照旧。只是有些时候，当家族中一些大人物有所需求时，彼得鲁乔会接到命令找来提伯尔特。

　　彼得用了很久才弄明白这些奇怪的要求原因为何，他为他从小到大的头儿与朋友痛心不已，但他也明白，一个加入过黒手党的Omega—旦被家族除名绝不会有好下场，因为在地下世界，没什么是真正不光彩的，为了利益而做的一切都是被默许的。这是个绝境，而他们这些人早就习惯了绝境。

　　老先生的计划很简单，对提伯尔特的其他安排不变，只是多了 —项：让朱丽叶来标记他，这对朱丽叶来说比由同样水平的Alpha 辅佐更有利。他算着朱丽叶的首次发情，正好避开了提伯尔特的发情期，于是他派彼得找到正在南部处理生意的提伯尔特，让彼得接手剩下的事务换他回到维罗纳。

　　老先生把全部计划讲给提伯尔特时，Omega脸上一闪而逝的惊讶和微不可察的喜悦没有逃过他的眼睛，老先生知道提伯尔特喜欢朱丽叶，各种意义上的，这种巧合让他感到一丝无由的愤怒，而且按照传统来说被标记之后提伯尔特就只需要听从于朱丽叶，老先生决定最后充分利用一下这称手的工具。

　　在昏暗的书房中，他坐在舒适的扶手椅中，欣赏着年轻人结实而富于力量的躯体，Omega跪在他腿间卖力地服务着，被Alpha的信息素和喉咙中顶着的巨物弄得费力喘息。老先生轻声评价着提伯尔特的身体，他的手臂，仍系着颈带的脖子，胸膛，臀部，大腿，甚至是塞着玩具的泄殖腔，但对年轻人的阴茎不置一词，因为这孩子对他来说不过是只母猫，没必要提到那里。

　　“我希望你能让我的女儿也享受到这些，孩子，我希望你像为我服务一样辅佐她。”老先生扯了下提伯尔特的短发，年轻人凶狠的双眼此刻紧闭着，来不及吞咽的液体沾湿了他的胡子，他尽可能在含着阴茎的情况下点点头，“很好，卡普菜特会以你为傲。”

　　老先生抽出提伯尔特股间的玩具，直接插了进去，他喜欢听Omega的呻吟，但提伯尔特最后的底线就是尽量忍住声音，这往往会让老先生更加残忍，但至少他会感到一丝尊严。

　　随着凶猛的抽插，一阵微薄的血腥味弥漫开来。“别搞得像是你被操出血了的样子，我知道你怎么回事，孩子，这招对我不管用。”老先生低声笑道，向后用力拽了下黒色的颈带，满意地听到Omega尖锐的喘息声。

　　夜晚总是很漫长，直到白昼姗姗来迟，给予短暂的安慰。

 

　　朱丽叶的动作小心而轻柔，她一直注意着提伯尔特的表情，最开始的不适已经过去了，她的兄长发出一些无意识的轻哼，脖颈向后仰起。

　　她吻了下他的喉结，就像森林的公主向受伤的豹子索取一个吻，大猫便“呜呜”地露出柔软的咽喉，献上毫无保留的忠诚与爱。

　　很快朱丽叶找到了那个让提伯尔特喘的更厉害的点，她卖力向那个方向顶弄，提伯尔特终于呻吟一声，一股铁锈般甜腥的气味也飘进朱丽叶的鼻子里，她紧忙停下动作，无措地看着交合的位置。

　　“你闻到那个了？别怕，朱丽，我没受伤，那只是......”提伯尔特从恍惚中清醒过来，秘密被发现的难堪让他低垂双眼，“那是我信息素的味道。”

　　朱丽叶睁大眼睛看着他，不可思议的神情有几分像她小时候的模样。没人能想到会有Omega的信息素是血的味道，连提伯尔特自己也不明白是怎么回事，但这为他打了不小的掩护。

　　从他分化开始就没有人能弄懂他的真实性别，大多数人会被他高大的身材骗到而认为他是Alpha，还有一些从来没闻到过他的信息素的人认定他是个Beta。这为提伯尔特省去了很多麻烦。

　　朱丽叶沉默着，继续身下的动作，奇异的Omega信息素也带来了催情的效果，她感觉自己已经完全进入了发情期，浓郁的果香突然席卷卧室，汹涌的欲望几乎要将她抛起，但她很安心，因为她的哥哥就在这里接着她。

　　Alpha的信息素毫不留情地进攻着提伯尔特，他的身体虽然不在发情期却也被唤起了，他犹豫片刻，最后还是自己套弄起被忽视的部位，他的任务是教会朱丽叶做主宰者，而不是简单的合格的情人，老先生甚至不会允许他照顾自己，他还记得在老先生结束前射出来会有怎样的惩罚，这根本没什么。

　　但朱丽叶注意到了，她皱起眉，然后伸手握住提伯尔特的手， 随着他的动作一起上下摩擦着。“提比，哥哥，教我如何取悦你。”

　　提伯尔特摇摇头，朱丽叶的眼神却更加坚定，她赌气一般不断用性器碾过提伯尔特的敏感点，手指也灵活地划过提伯尔特阴茎的顶端，按压淌着腺液的小孔，提伯尔特倒吸了口气，蓝色的眼睛蒙上一层水汽。

　　朱丽叶感受到身下Omega的轻颤，本能使她的抽插更加猛烈，她感到一阵轻微的眩晕，阴茎送的更深，几乎顶到了生殖腔口，提伯尔特呻吟着，在疼痛和快感中射了出来。朱丽叶用最后的意志力将自己抽出来一部分，射在生殖腔的外边，虽然提伯尔特不在发情期，但就算她才刚刚成年，也明白射的太深可能引起麻烦。

　　年轻Alpha的结卡在泄殖腔的内壁中，有几滴没被堵住的精液顺着提伯尔特的股缝流了下来，他自己的则弄脏了两人的小腹。Alpha天生就明白如何标记Omega，提伯尔特感觉到朱丽叶再次凑近他的脖子，这次却不再是为了一个吻而已，微凉的舌尖点在他火热的皮肤上，逗弄般卷过他的结合腺。

　　“咬破那里，对，就是那个有点肿起的地方。”提伯尔特献出最后的营地，一旦朱丽叶标记了他，他就永远属于朱丽叶，属于卡普菜特家族了。提伯尔特知道朱丽叶会是比她父亲出色百倍的唐，也以为自己早就接受了命运，但最终审判到来时，他的内心仍颤抖个不停。

　　朱丽叶呼出的热气在提伯尔特的脖颈上激起一阵酥麻，他闭上眼睛，等待牙齿咬破腺体的剧痛，那股热气却突然消失了，年轻 Alpha叹息着从他身上坐起来，他睁开眼，正对着的那明亮的双眼让他困惑。

　　“不，哥哥，我不能这样......标记你。”朱丽叶坚定地摇了摇头，“我知道你喜欢谁，另一个Omega，那个有警方势力撑腰的调停人，我记得他叫……”

　　“我不喜欢茂丘西奧.艾斯卡勒斯！”提伯尔特咆哮着否认，完全没发现这样有多明显，朱丽叶的微笑还没收起，就被他接下来的话打断了，“别闹了，朱丽，如果你不标记我，老先生会——"

　　他被朱丽叶脸上一瞬间的绝望嘻住了，才发现自己即将脱口而出的是什么。老卡普菜特是果决的领袖，慈爱的家主，朱丽叶知道这些就够了。

　　“老先生会失望的。”他试图把话扭回来，朱丽叶却俯身吻在他下唇上，让他说不出话来。

　　“我都听说过一些，我的父亲，你，所有那些见不得光的事，我只是不敢相信。”朱丽叶声音有些哽咽，但目光坚定，“我不会成为那样残忍的人，哥哥。我发过誓绝不标记Omega，因为我爱的是一个Alpha，他也同样深深地爱着我，我们会让两大家族都逐渐合法化，让地下世界和平起来，至少不再打扰人们的生活，不再有这些伤痛与仇恨。”

　　“罗密欧.蒙太古。”提伯尔特终于谁是明白了朱丽叶倾心的人，那个多愁善感的、未来的唐蒙太古，朱丽叶微笑了下算是承认了。

　　提伯尔特低下头沉思了很久，久到朱丽叶的结已经消退了，从他身体里退了出来，床单吸掉了滑腻的精液，朱丽叶用毛巾擦净了两个人的腹部，默默地看着他。

　　“你要装作标记了我的样子，你父亲大概正从哪里看着呢。”朱丽叶点点头，仰起脸埋在他的颈窝里，一下子咬破了结合腺附近的皮肤，但没释放出用以标记的信息素，提伯尔特的脖子流着血，看上去和被标记了没什么区别。

　　“这么说，我今天教你的这些都没什么用了？”他叹了口气，阴郁的双眼在看向妹妹时变得温柔许多，朱丽叶透过那双眼睛几乎能看到背后伤痕累累的灵魂。

　　她回给他一个笑容，一个唐卡普菜特的笑容。“不，哥哥，你今天教会了我坚定地选择自己的命运。”

　　FIN


End file.
